


Could be better.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Viktor returns earlier than expected on his birthday. This sets the tone for the rest of the day.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri stared at the TV, almost totally zoned out. He was watching someone skate but he'd lost track of the line up who knew how long ago. He should really go to sleep but he couldn't bring himself to move.

The pitch black of his surroundings and the thought of his cold empty bed was so unappealing, the warm glow of the TV was so comfortable, the blanket wrapped around him so soft, why would he want to move?

There was 2 hours till sunrise, 20 hours till Viktor would return.

Yuri didn't want to sleep till he was back, sleeping on his own reminded him too much of the old days. He probably wouldn't make it another 20 hours though.

He could feel his eyes beginning to flutter closed. He repositioned himself to slouch comfortably, faintly he could feel Makkachin snuggling closer to him, it felt so disjointed, he was falling asleep.

.

“Hey sleepy head.” The words broke through his coma like sleep, the feel of a hand on his shoulder pulling him back into his body.

It must be his mother wanting him to move to his bed, she always woke early.

“‘k,” he slurred, his eyes barely opening, lifting himself to his feet far faster than he meant to and almost falling over.

He stood for a moment as his mind processed what the voice had said, the soft chuckle that he'd heard as he stumbled.

That wasn't his mother.

“Viktor?!” he said in shock, turning with wide eyes to take in the sight, in case it was his mind tricking him or his dream had somehow leaked into reality.

“Hello Yuri,” Viktor said cheerfully, pulling him into a tight hug, “You missed me huh?”

Yuri quickly hugged back, scrabbling to get a tight grip, “Yes, I mean, of course I did!”

Viktor pulled out of the hug slightly and cupped Yuri’s face, “You should really try and sleep in the bed when I'm not here, I know you don't like it but you're killing yourself.”

Yuri glanced away, biting his lip softly; it wasn't the first time Viktor had told him that… “...What about you? Why are you home so early? Did you get to sleep on the plane?”

“Oh not at all,” Viktor said with a gleeful smile, “I wanted to be with you for my birthday so I took an earlier flight.” He pulled him into another hug, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

They sank to the sofa, still hugging, at some point they changed position so they were facing the TV, but Yuri was too tired to tell when it had happened. 

Yuri let his eyes flick to the clock, his stomach turning as he realised he'd only been asleep for about 20 minutes. He should really go to sleep but he didn't want to bring it up, he didn't like anything ruining their moments.

“You look so tired,” Viktor said, Yuri now realising the man had barely glanced at the TV and was instead staring at him. “We should go to bed, I'm tired too.” He smiled softly, giving Yuri a loving squeeze, “And then we can celebrate my birthday!”

Yuri looked over at the clock again before nodding, the lack of sleep really was taking its toll on him.

As they walked to the bedroom it seemed as if Viktor was holding him up. Yuri felt his stomach twitch, he'd wanted a nice reunion tomorrow, him waiting at the gate with flowers and a gift, it would have been lovely. What did he get instead? Yuri half asleep and requiring assistance to bed. Viktor’s first night back was meant to be nice and romantic, not like this.

The thoughts swirled in his head, how lovely Viktors said return could have been. Why did he have to come back early?

It wasn't until his vision blurred that he realised he was welling up. He lifted his hand to wipe away the threatening tears, Viktor of course noticed the action.

“You need to go to sleep Yuri,” he said sternly, leading him to the bed and guiding him down.

“You should have told me you were coming back early, I wanted to meet you at the airport.”

Wordlessly Viktor got in the bed next to him, holding him close.

“Viktor,” Yuri whined uselessly, fighting the strong urge to sleep, wanting to let his annoyance known.

“I love you Yuri,” Viktor cooed, leaning in to kiss his forehead. 

Whatever was bothering him would have to wait, Yuri barely made sense when he was this tired and he was so quick to cry.

Within moments Yuri was asleep. He probably hadn't slept since Viktor left 3 days ago.

Viktor hadn't either, probably more than Yuri had, but compared to normal it was nothing. 

The bedroom was dark and the bed was warm, the love of his life snuggled up to him… Why wasn't he asleep already?

It had been almost 20 minutes. He must be more jetlagged he'd than he thought.

Slowly, now he was sure Yuri was asleep, he rolled out of bed.

The sun was starting to rise, the sky the same colour as the ring on his finger, utterly gorgeous. He ran his hand down Yuri’s side, taking in the sight of him and admiring him for a moment before making his way out of the room.

If he couldn't sleep he may as well unpack, he'd impulsively bought several presents for Yuri and Makkachin, as well as an expensive box of chocolates for Yuri’s mother. She'd done so much for him it was the least he could do. Putting him up for so long and allowing him to court her son.

He knelt down beside his suitcase and began slowly searched through for the gift wrapped items. He smiled at Makkachin as the dog roused and walked over, nudging his arm.

“Happy birthday boy, I got you some treats.” He pulled out a small blue bag filled with small sausage like sticks. “They're made of real pig guts… so they probably smell like ass,” he leant over to put them on the coffee table, “Maybe I'll give you them later.”

He returned to his suitcase and pulled out a total of 6 small boxes, each wrapped in yellow paper with orange bows stuck on them. The largest was for Yuri’s mother, he placed it on the coffee table on its own, the 4 for Yuri he piled together on the opposite side, and 1 other, a tug toy for Makkachin which he put on top of the treats. 

Yuri was going to love his presents, he knew it. He couldn't wait for him to open them. He wanted him to wake up now so they could open them together. Viktor could open the birthday presents Yuri had no doubt bought for him and Yuri could open these.

He'd never be able to sleep now, he was far too restless, too excited.

It had been a little under an hour, Yuri needed more sleep, but Viktor was so impatient. He walked to the bedroom and stood by the doorframe, looking down at Yuri and wishing he would suddenly wake up.

He returned to the livingroom and lay on the sofa, Makkachin jumping up and laying on his feet. He picked up the remote and rewound the recording Yuri had been watching, watching intently at first with the hopes it would tire his eyes, unaware how much longer it'd be before sleep took him.

.

Yuri woke to see Viktor's face inches from his, he hugged him tight and let out a soft sleepy moan. He could barely remember Viktor coming home but waking up and seeing him was like a dream come true.

“Good morning Yuri,” Viktor said, slurring through sleep.

“Happy birthday Viktor,” Yuri said in return, giving him a kiss as his first birthday present of the day.

“And Makkachin,” Viktor added, “Does he get a kiss too?”

Yuri smiled softly, “That would only be fair.”

“Oh, and merry Christmas too.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow, concern coming to his face, “I thought you said you don't do christmas”

Viktor shrugged, “Well no, but you seemed so disappointed… So I got you something.”

Yuri raised himself to sit up, a smile on his face, his heart tugging in the way it always did when Viktor showed he cared, even after all this time. “Viktor you didn't have to.”

“But you wanted me to.”

“I never-”

“I can tell…” Viktor sat up, his eyes fixed on Yuri, “Do you want to go open them?”

Yuri gave a sharp nod and let out a noise of agreement. Quickly he pulled himself from the bed, “You go and I'll get your presents.” Viktor nodded, following Yuri out of the bed. They kissed at the door and separated, and Yuri turned to his closet.

Behind the door was a small stack of presents, 4 or 5 of which he was comfortable giving Viktor in front of his parents. The rest he'd give Viktor that night. Things like underwear he felt too uncomfortable giving infront of people; he'd picked them out, they were for him and Viktor only.

Although knowing Viktor people would end up seeing them eventually, but those people didn't need to know Yuri had picked them.

He stacked the brown paper presents, holding them shakily, and began on his way to the livingroom.

As he walked he realised he could smell food, that meant his parents were up, for some reason that unnerved him a little, though he didn't know why, it had to be past 9, why wouldn't they be up?

Truth be told part of him wished it could just be the two of them.

“Hi,” he called as he located everyone, he looked over his family, sat round the table, plates of food infront of them and one to the left of Viktor for him.

“I thought we'd eat before Viktor opened his presents,” his mother said cheerily.

“How did you-” Yuri started, looking to his mum as he took his seat, placing the presents on the table next to him.

“I almost tripped over him this morning,” his mother said.

“He was asleep on the floor,” his father added.

Yuri frowned, “What? Viktor..?”

Viktor waved his hand dismissively, “Eat your food Yuri, I want you to open your presents.”

Yuri glanced at Viktor's plate as he began to eat, he was practically finished despite having been in here only a few minutes. He must really want those presents…

“I'm not that hungry…” Yuri said softly, “I feel a little sick, it's better if I wait.”

His mother chuckled softly, “Ok, I can tell you're impatient. You two go and open your presents, we'll be in in a bit.”

Yuri smiled and nodded, “Thank you.” He'd barely gotten out of his seat before Viktor began tugging at his hand, leading him towards the livingroom, gifts in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> presents! I may add more.

“This is the last one,” Yuri said softly, holding out the largest box for Viktor to take. “It's the best one.”

Viktor took the box and shook it gently.

“You won't hear anything, it's wrapped up.”

Yuri smiled as Viktor began to open it. He'd gone to a lot of trouble to find someone who would make this gift; a wooden figure cut and painted to look like Yuri posing on the ice, wearing the outfit he'd worn winning his first gold medal.

Viktor chuckled as he opened the box, shooting a sly smile over at Yuri, “They look very nice.”

They?

Yuri lifted himself up to get a better look inside the box.

Inside, folded neatly, lay several pairs of navy blue boxers with glittery white snowflakes printed on.

“Oh no,” Yuri gasped, “No….” He put his head in his hand, “That's the wrong one, I brought down the wrong box.”

He snatched the box from him, the man letting out a disappointed noise.

“Yuri, give them back.” Viktor reached out for the box as Yuri forced the lid back on.

“No, I don't want people seeing these.”

Viktor frowned, “Yuri, there's no one here. And it's just underwear no one's going to mind.”

The man held out his hands for the box, Yuri chewed his lip softly before sighing and handing it over, he could never resist that cute face of his and he did have a point, they were just boxers…

He forced a smile, “I'll… just go and get your real present.”

Viktor nodded sharply, reopening the box and pulling out a pair of the boxers to inspect.

Yuri felt himself deflate a little as he left the room and headed to the bedroom…. Maybe this would be funny when he looked back. 

He picked up the correct gift, taking a moment to check it was the correct one, and walked back through the house.

He could hear laughter from the livingroom, that of his mother, father, and Viktor. He knew they were laughing at the gift, he could feel his stomach twisting as he approached.

As he had feared, when he entered he saw Viktor standing partially naked, though his t-shirt was still on he'd removed his trousers and pulled on the new boxers over his old ones.

All his breath left him as he noticed his mum was holding a pair too.

“Yuri,” she said at the sight of him, smiling, “These are made of such good material, where did you get them? I want to get some for your father.”

“What? No!” he reached out to pull the item from her, quickly he turned to Viktor, “Why have you gotten undressed?”

“I wanted to check they fit, and they do! They’re really comfy.” He ran his hands over them, smiling at Yuri, looking very happy with himself. 

Yuri let out an exasperated sigh, sitting down with a frown on his face, he had no idea why Viktor would want to embarrass him like this.

“Didn't you say you had gifts for us, Viktor?” Yuri’s father said, either he could tell Yuri was getting anxious or he was made equally uncomfortable by the conversation, Yuri wasn't sure which. 

Viktor nodded, making a soft noise as he remembered, he pulled his trousers back on and turned to get the box of chocolates he'd bought for his mother in law.

“Here you go,” he said as he handed over the box, “Yuri opened his already,” he gestured to the small pile of gifts, surrounded by yellow ripped paper.

“Thank you so much,” Yuri’s mother said, peeling off the paper carefully. “This is so nice of you.”

“Oh it wasn't any trouble, I hope you like them.”

Yuri perked up, realising he was still holding Viktor’s present, “Oh, Viktor...” he held out the box for him.

Viktor’s smile widened as he focused on the box, taking it and sitting down, “This is what you meant to give me?”

Yuri nodded, smiling again now, his stomach twitching as he watched Viktor begin to open it.

“Oh Viktor these are so nice!” his mum called in the background, having now opened and tried the chocolates.

Viktor looked up to acknowledge her thanks, disregarding the present for a moment, Yuri’s heart beating fast, almost angry.

He just wanted Viktor to open the gift, he'd been waiting for this for so long and now it was being put off…

“Viktor…” he almost cooed, a slight tint of annoyance in his voice.

Viktor glanced at Yuri and then to the present, “Of course Yuri…” he chuckled, “You're being so impatient today.”

He opened the present slowly, as if trying to goad Yuri for some reason. His eyes widened a little as he pulled back the packing paper to reveal the figurine.

“Yuri…” he gasped, “This is beautiful.”

Yuri watched, his spirits high, as Viktor held up the figure and examined the details, obviously taken aback, his mother cooing over it in turn. 

Viktor’s next words hit Yuri like a stable to the gut.

“It's very self-important.”

Yuri’s breath hitched a little, “I-” he hadn't thought of that, he hadn't meant it to be anything other that a nice gift, “I'm sorry,” he said quickly.

“No, no,” Viktor shook his head, beaming, “It's good Yuri, look how confident you're getting.” He took Yuri’s hand, “It's love it, really, I'm going to keep it forever.”

Yuri felt himself blush as Viktor squeezed his hand, “I just thought you'd like it…”

Viktor leant over to give him a kiss, “I really do Yuri.”


End file.
